An Unexpected Guest
by HabsGirl31
Summary: When an old charge of Leo's comes into the picture for help,she begins to spend to spend a lot of time with the the process,she has to not only find the demon,but earn the trust of the family and discover love for the first time. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or characters, or anything to Charmed, though that'd be awesome! I do own Tia, though.**

**Im sorry if it sucks, it was a lot better in my head I just couldnèt remember how I put it then :P**

Chapter 1

Tia McAdams chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she walked up the steps to the large, Victorian house. _Maybe this is a bad idea,_ she thought._ I've been doing this on my own for six months,now.I can handle this.I'm just over-reacting._ However hard she tried to turn around and run back home, this was what she'd set out to do. It was for the greater good; she had to do it.

There was a car in the dirveway, so in hopes that whoever was home wouldn't answer the door, she knocked softly. Her plan failed. The door open.

Tia had to remind herself how to breathe when she saw the man who opened the door. He looked about the same age as her - sixteen. He was tall, and his baggy muscle shirt amplified his muscular, toned body. Curly blond locks of hair fell into his eyes. _His eyes._ His eyes were beautiful. They were like ice, yet warm as they glanced at her.

It was the expression on his face that made the blood run to her cheeks,though. His gaze was a mix of awe and admiration, as he checked her out. She had to admit to herself she was pretty. She had straight, light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes and a slender but curvy-in-all-the-right-places figure. Still, she doubted she was worthy to recieve the looks she was getting from the God-like creature.

She shook her head free of the thoughts of this boy. Smiling sweetly, she asked politely, "Is Leo Wyatt around?"

He looked puzzled but nodded, smiling back at her. "Dad!"

Her blush returned, his smile was hot! She knew he got some of his good looks from his father.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked as they waited for Leo to enter.

"Uh, sure." She felt awkward. She didn't know this boy and he didn't know her. What could she say? Luckily, Leo entered.

He froze, immediately. Looking cautious and quite frankly, scared to death. This look caught the hot blond off guard and Tia knew what was going through his head, 'Shit, she's a demon.'

"I need your help," she said seriously. She'd lost her bubbly smile she had given the boy, and even most of the politness had left her voice. This was business.

"I don't - " She wasn't going to let Leo finish that sentence. "It's important. Please!" she added, her brown eyes pleading.

Leo held out his hand as her answer. She took it and they orbed out from the manor. "What is it?"

"Someone's straight to the topic today," she said lightly.

"Tia," he said, a bit annoyed. Then his eyes narrowed a bit. "You better not be here to tell Piper about..."

"Oh, come on!" Tia exclaimed."I said it was important. Like you kissing my mom while you're married is important."

"She kissed me," Leo grumbled.

"I know. It's always the same. 'Your mom came onto me. She's a whore. It's not my fault.' "

"Well that's what happened," Leo defended.

She glanced up at him, puzzled."Yes, I know. I just said that. I wasn't kidding. She is that, it is _always_ her fault."

Leo smiled a bit. " So why do you need me? Is it magic-related?"

Tia laughed shortly. "Well, duh!"

"You said it was important. Why didn't you call your whitelighter?"

Tia's face fell. "Well I actually thought _you_ were still _my _whitelighter."

Leo frowned, deep in thought. "Why would you think that. I told you that I'd tell them since you wanted a knew one."

She hadn't actually wanted another one; she'd just been mad. Leo was an amazing whitelighter. Always helpful and a lot more friendly than other whitelighters she'd met. "Well, I did figure that's what you did. But no one showed up. I called everything I could think of. First I called your name but then I just gave up when you didn't come. Then I called whitelighter person -"

"Whitelighter person?"

"Well, I didn't know what to say! Anyway. No one came. I even yelled, 'Help I'm dying!' Maybe that wasn't that smart but I was desperate. Eventually I just gave up and decided I would just do it without a whitelighter."

"That's dangerous," Leo scolded. "What were you thinking? Your mom helped you right?"

She laughed hardly. "Imagine! My mom is _right_ against magic now. I'm not allowed to keep my book in the attic. I have to do the potions in my own room! I can't even bring up magic in a conversation. Not that she's ever home anyway...."

Leo sighed. He should've checked on Tia. She was only sixteen and with no help at all, the magical world could be awfully dangerous. Especially with her powers! "It's been six months, Tia, why wait that long?"

"I didn't really need any help. Elders aren't that helpful, you know. Common sense and the book helped a lot!"

"It's still better to have a whitelighter."

"I'm part whitelighter!" she argued. It was true. Her estranged father was a whitelighter. Although it was against the rules for him to see her, he used to ask Leo what was going on in her life a lot.

"Yes, but you can't heal yourself!"

"Please Leo! Name one time you've healed me!"

She was right. He'd never healed her 'd never needed it. "Well, maybe, you can handle yourself. But if whitelighters weren't a bit helpful you wouldn't be here.I'll check with the Elders later to see why you have no whitelighter, though."

_Damn Elders!_ she thought angrily. "They just want me dead," she muttered;it was supposed to be to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're what? The most powerful..." He didn't finish his sentence as if someone was listening. Which no one was.

"You never told them, did you?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Told who what?"

"Don't play dumb, Leo. Told your family about me."

"Why would I?" he asked. "It's against the rules to discuss our charges with people."

"Okay, one, since when do you listen to all the rules? And, two, I didn't mean personally, I meant the power thing...."

Leo pretended not to clue in to what she was saying. she knew he knew what she meant, though.

"That I'm more powerful than your Charmed wife, her sisters, and your stupid 'Twice Blessed Child' combined!' " It came out worse than she had intended it to but it was the truth.

"You seemed to be pretty intrigued by my 'stupid Twice Blessed Son' earlier."

She blushed._Hmm,who would've thought that you could be that beautiful _and_ that powerful!_

"Second, no, I didn't."

"Why?" she asked; she sounded hurt.

"It's nothing personal," he assured her. "But there's nothing wrong with them not knowing there's a more powerful source of magic- "

"Wow, you're a great whitelighter," she interrupted sarcasticly. "Isn't it your _job_ to tell them when there is a more powerful source of magic?"

" If you would've let me finish.... I was going to say that yes, you are more powerful, by far, but I know that you are good and would never even consider evil. So there is _no_ point in having them worry when you're no threat."

"Well don't they wonder when they're after a powerful demon and then all of a sudden he's gone and they can't find them? Do they know that someone else - meaning me - vanquished him?"

"No."

"That's not fair!" she whined.

He cracked a smile. "You're so childish."

"Maybe," she agreed, laughing.

"So then why'd you come to me? Saying you need my help? What, did you just want to talk to me?"

"Well, honestly, I do miss you Leo. And I am truly sorry for saying those things to you. You're a great whitelighter. I was just mad and being a total bitch. Please forgive me!"

He nodded. "I never wanted to stop being your whitelighter. I just thought that was what you wanted. But if you came here just to tell me that - and may I say, beat around the bush before doing it - you're sorry and that you tricked me into it! well, I might be mad at you for something else."

"No there is something. You see, well you may not have noticed since, like, adults and almost everybody can't see them but a lot of fairies and trolls have been being murdered lately. No one notices since you can't see them so I wrote a spell so that you can see them; it only works for twenty-four hours. But it's easier to get and works better than fairy dust."

"So what's your point?"

"Well,despite their fighting against each other, fairies and trolls are both good magical beings. Not evil. And I know they're small and may not matter a lot to some people but...."

"But, what? Come on, you can tell me," Leo encouraged.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think that it's just about fairies and trolls, I think it's about _all_ magical creatures. On the good side, atleast."

**Please R&R I wanna know what you think. Good or Bad :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wyatt stood in the family room of the manor with a hand at his temple. He watched as his entire family - meaning his mother Piper, his aunts Phoebe and Paige, his siblings Chris and Melinda, his uncles Coop and Henry and his cousins HJ, Pamela, Prissy, Lilly "Ladybug," Phoenix and Padme - paced, sat, and chatted in worry.

"Why did you let him go?" Piper demanded to her oldest son. She was worried to death about her husband.

"I didn't," the blonde asserted. "He just orbed out! He didn't even say anything."

"You shouldn't have let her in!" Melinda almost yelled. "Dad's a whitelighter for God's sake! How would he know anybody?"

"It could've been his charge," Ladybug put in trying to help Wyatt as everybody ganged up on him. She'd always been a total suck up to Wyatt; he was her favourite cousin.

"Then why would he have been scared to see her?" Paige asked. Being a whitlighter herself, she knew that they wouldn't be afraid of their charges.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Okay, guys. Stop. This isn't Wyatt's fault! How was he supposed to know? We've never turned down a witch at our door before. Why would we now?"

"We don't know if she's a witch," Chris stated coldly. "She could be a demon, or a warlock or -"

"She didn't look evil," Wyatt argued.

"They never do," Phoebe and Piper muttered in unison, recalling past memories.

"Okay, Wyatt, we're not blaming you." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Chris, who was glad that finally, the Twice Blessed Child had made a mistake in the magic field. "But why did you invite her in with no knowledge of her? Especially if she didn't say she needed help until after you let her in."

Wyatt's face flushed. He didn't want to admit infront of his whole family that he'd let her in because he'd been mesmerized by her beauty. He never made faults when it came to magic. And now his reputation of being fault-less at magic was ruined because for one second, he'd wanted to flirt with this girl? Why had he been so stupid? Why had he wanted to talk so much to this girl? Sure she was hot. But he could get any girl in his school; hot or not. He was the most popular guy, not to mention best football player! Why had he been so drawn to this girl over any other girl he'd ever seen?

Despite his best effort, his family read his facial expression. "Oh, great job, Wyatt!" Chris said bitingly. "You could've just killed our father because you wanted to fuck some stranger?"

Wyatt gaped. "What the Hell! Obviously not! Do you have to be such a bastard? I don't rub it in your damn face whenever you mess up. Mostly 'cause that's all I'd have time to do if I did...but still, I don't!" He glared at his brother wanting to punch his face in. "And why do you have to be so God damn pessimistic? Why do you have to assume she's evil? You just want her to be evil so I'll look like an idiot! You don't even care about Dad, you just want to prove me wrong!"

Chris returned his brother's monstrous glare. And the feeling of beating the crap out of each other, definitely mutual. "You're an idiot. Do you honestly think that I'd be such a fu -"

"Stop! Both of you!" The Charmed ones all exclaimed. "You won't be _any_ help by trying to show each other up!" Piper continued, scolding. Then Paige said,"Besides,Pam and Prissy found him when they scryed for him. So he's fine." Finally, Phoebe said, "If he was in trouble, he'd just orb out anyway. No need to worry."

"I still say we should look in the book to see if we can find her," Melinda suggested. "Let's go to the attic!"

Like usual, everybody ignored her. Prissy and Pam, then exclaimed,"He's not showing up!"

A wave of gasps flooded through the many. After a few minutes, the twins bacame puzzled as the crystal dropped to the map again."It says he's here," Pam announced.

Just to prove her right, there Tia and Leo were, walking around the the corner into the family both wore concerned expressions, similar to what the whole Halliwell/Mitchel family were wearing.

"Leo," Piper whispered in relief.

Leo glanced around not sure what everybody was so worked up about. "I'll be right back, I have to check with the Elders on something." He turned to Tia. "Stay here."

"What?" she cried out desperately. There seemed to be an echo of whats going through the room as Leo orbed out. Tia turned to the family. _Wow, they're all staring at me. _She bit her lip, immediately anxious._What do I say? Oh, crap. they probably think I'm evil. Damnit! _She frowned. _Why'd Leo leave me? Okay, i'll just wait 'til he gets back to tell them my story._

There was an awkward silence. Nobody said anything, or moved. They just sat and stared at the ground. Of course, it was Chris who broke the silence. "Well," he scoffed. " Atleast we know he's not dead." With an annoyed 'hmph' he stood up and trudged out of the room.

Tia couldn't stop her jaw from dropping or her eyes from bulging out of her head, for that matter. She wanted to defend herself or atleast say something, but she couldn't. Nothing came out when she tried to speak.

"Please, excuse his behaviour," Piper appoligized. "He has...trust issues."

"It's okay," she said quietly. It's not like they had any reason to trust her. Who walks into someones house, asks to speak to their father, then disappears with him for a good hour?

Suddenly, Phoebe's natural instinct to help kicked in. She stood up and approached the girl. "You look a little hungry. Can I get you something?"

Tia forced a smile at her kindness. She didn't want to be a bother, though. She was pretty sure almost everyone in the family hated her as is. She definitely didn't want to push it. Especially considering, she needed _their _help just as much as Leo's for this thing. "No thank you," she replied politely. But - just like every other thing in her body today - her stomach betrayed her and growled semi-loudly. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Come on, Sweetie," Phoebe said, taking her hand. "I'll find you something."

While Phoebe rummaged through the fridge looking for something for her, Tia heard someone thundering down the stairs. She figured it was Chris. After all, how many more people could fit in this house? "Is a PB&J okay? I'm really not the chef of the family."

Tia smiled, one that wasn't forced. And Phoebe had to admit to herself that she got why Wyatt let her in. "Yes. Thank you. But you really didn't have to."

"You're welcome and don't worry about it." When Phoebe handed her the sandwich and their hands touched, she gasped quietly and a shocked expression crossed her face. Then she smiled widely at her.

Tia recognized that expression. When her mother had actually used her powers - and noticed her being around - her power had been premonition. "You have premonitions?" she asked.

Phoebe smiled again. "Yeah, pretty lame, huh?" She decided to wait in the kitchen with Tia until after she was done her sandwich.

"No," Tia replied truthfully. "Not at all! That's what my mom-" She paused 't she agreed to herself that she wasn't going to say anything until Leo returned? Then again, Phoebe seemed extremely nice and had obviously just had a premonition about her. What did she have to lose? " That was my mom's power. It came in handy a lot. I always thought it was cool."

"Well, thanks. You look done, why don't we go back into the room and wait for Leo?"

She nodded, suddenly nervous. Which was an odd thing for her. With all her powers and knowledge in the magical field, it was never necessary for her to worry. However, with a family who - the majority of which - thought she was ready to kill them, it was extremely nerve-wracking.

As they advanced to the family room, Tia overheard Chris say, "You let her go in there with Phoebe? Alone? Are you crazy? Yeah, Dad's not dead. Maybe she's just playing around until she has out trust then..._bam!_ We're dead."

Phoebe looked appoligeticly at Tia. Before she could comfort her, Tia marched towards the room. _I'm not going to sit around being trashed waiting for Leo. I never let anybody push me around before, why start now? Worst comes to worse, I'm stronger than all of them._ "Look," she said, appearing at the doorway. "You don't know me. Do you just assume everybody you meet is evil?"

"Pretty much," Wyatt and Ladybug muttered in the background.

Chris ignored them. "Well, when a stranger comes into my house, asks for my anti-social father and instantly, they orb out. I begin to wonder."

"No wonder why your single," she scoffed.

He flinched. "Who said I was single?"

She glanced over his whole body like he was nothing but a piece of trash. Even though he was almost as good on the eyes as his brother. "Kinda obvious, don't you think?"

He glared at her. "Aren't you just doing the exact same thing I did to you?"

She smiled. "Well, you're not as dumb as you look!" That got a few snickers. "That was my point. You make assumptions about me, you'll get them back."

"Being smart doesn't prove you aren't evil," he stated. "How am I supposed to believe you're not evil?"

"Well, you obviously aren't very open-minded so, let me show you," she said coldly. At that moment even Phoebe had been ready for her to attack; and about half of them were still willing to fight back. Instead, white and blue twinkly lights took her place. She then appeared behind Chris.

Everyone in the room turned to her with astonished expressions on their faces. " Y-you're a whitelighter?" Chris managed to choke out.

She looked up at him cockily. "No, I'm a half-breed,just like you." She smirked, trying not to laugh.

The next half hour was spent actually talking. Since they now knew that she wasn't evil - although Chris still wouldn't talk or look at her, which she was fine with - it wasn't as awkward and they introduced themselves. Leo still hadn't come back though. Eventually, everybody started to leave until the only people left in the house were Tia and the Halliwells who lived there: Piper, Chris, Melinda and Wyatt. Melinda had decided to go to bed. Now that she knew Tia wasn't going to kill her. Chris went up to his room and Piper went to clean the kitchen. Which left Wyatt and Tia sitting on the couch.

"So...." Wyatt said.

"So...." she repeated, giggling. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble for, uh, you letting me in."

He shrugged. "Well, atleast you proved them wrong. Which I should thank you for. Chris' face was priceless!"

They both laughed."So how do you know my dad?"

Tia stared at her hands, scared that she'd talk like a babbling idiot if she looked into Wyatt's eyes. "I used to be a charge of his."

"_Used _to be?" he queried.

"Um, yeah. We kinda got into a fight. And things didn't end so well." The night that she'd lost Leo as a whitelighter came back into her memory clearly.

_After looking through the large book for half the night, Tia was getting apprehensive and frustrated. This demon had killed how many people so far? And her, the oh-so-powerful witch, couldn't even get a lead on it? _How pathetic!_ she thought. _And where the Hell is Leo?_ She'd only yelled his name a _million times!_ "Leo!" she almost shreiked. Luckily, her mother wasn't home, or she'd be grounded in a second flat. _

_Then, Leo finally orbed in. "What the Hell,Leo! Where have you been?" she demanded._

_He looked a bit taken aback. "Excuse me? Tia, what's wrong with you today?"_

_"I don't know. Let's see. It's _four _in the morning! I've been at this since seven last night. And that's just looking through the book. For the past _week_ I've been going everywhere, asking _everybody _I can on any leads. And I've got none. Those God damn Elders haven't helped at all! And you _promised _you'd look at the Book of Shadows for me! And have you?" When Leo just looked down, she demanded, "Well,have you?"_

_"No." _

_"I asked you two days ago! What kind of whitelighter are you? Did you have something else going on?" _

_"No. not really it's been a bit quiet. But -"_

_"But what? You're scared they'll question you why if you go through the book?"_

_"No, Tia, just calm down! I'll go home. We can both sleep. Then I'll check in the morning."_

_"Yeah, why don't we just let more people die so _Leo_ can have a good night sleep!" she exclaimed sarcasticly._

_"Tia. Calm _down!_ We can settle this -"_

_"No, we can't. You've been doing this forever!" That was a lie, it was the first time he'd ever let her down. "Maybe, I should get another whitelighter!"_

_Leo frowned, looking upset. "Is that what you want, maybe you should consider -"_

_"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I want."_

_Leo sighed. "I'll get right on that." He orbed out._

"I didn't think my dad was that bad of a whitelighter." Wyatt seemed to actually be serious.

"Actually,"she admitted. "It wasn't really his fault. I was kind of, well, frankly, a total bitch. And I told him I wanted a new whitelighter and pretty much that he sucked." She cracked a smile. It felt good to get that off her chest. But her recent flash back had remided her just how nice Leo was. He'd taken it so well when she'd yelled at him. It had also made herthink of a reason for why the Elders may not have given her another whitelighter. Maybe she should keep her opinions of the Elders to herself.

"Harsh." Wyatt flashed a heart-breaking smile. "I like a girl who can stand up for herself, though." He winked at her.

"Keep dreaming, buddy," she laughed. She hoped he did.

"So, why'd you come here, then. Not to appoligize, I'm guessing."

"No, but, uh, can I wait 'til your dad gets back to tell you? I'm not very good at explaining."

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever. It's up to you." Tia could tell he was just _dying_ to know. _Curiousity, _she thought, mocking his tone in her head,_ I like that in a boy. _Before she could flirt with him at all, Leo orbed in. Piper rushed into the room, glaring at him.

"You could have explained some," she complained.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed. "Chris was about ready to kill her, and me!"

Leo blinked."Why?"

"We're not exactly a trusting family," Piper stated.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Piper," he said. "Do you honestly think I'd leave somebody with you if I thought they were a threat?"

"Well," Piper paused, trying to make their old theory fit. "No, I guess not."

Leo kissed her forehead.

"So, do I get to know why you're here now?" Wyatt asked.

"You're awfully persistent!" She glanced at Leo. He nodded. "Well, you probably didn't notice but, um, if you've ever seen them before... a lot of trolls and fairies have been getting murdered lately."

"Fairies and trolls?" Wyatt inquired, he hadn't known that they existed.

"Yeah. They don't get along though," Piper said. "Why are you concerned about trolls?Aren't they evil?"

"Well, despite how it seems, trolls are good magical beings, too. Just like fairies. They just don't get along."

"And you want our help to kill the demon, if it's a demon, that's after them?" Piper asked, sure that they could help.

"Kind of, not exactly. I don't think a demon, or anyone for that matter, would go out of their way to kill a bunch of fairies and trolls. Who would?"

"Someone completely wacked?" Wyatt offered.

"That sounds like a demon to me." Chris was there, he must've been there since Leo had come home with no one noticing him.

"Nice that you'd join us," Leo said scooting over on the couch so Chris could sit.

"So what's your point?" Chris asked Wyatt glared at his coldness, Piper gave him a warning glance to tell him to shut it and Leo just shook his head, not sure why his son was being so crucial.

Tia took a deep breath. _Don't spaz at him, _she told herself. "I'm not sure if it's right, but, I think that the demon, is after all good magic, not just fairies and trolls."

"And how does that make sense?" Chris' eyes were daggers at hers as he challenged her theory.

"No offence, to them and all, but fairies and trolls aren't really that, well... important on the magical food chain. But as long as they're around, there's still good magic on the Earth. And if they're trying to get rid of all good magic, why not start on an easy target?"

Wyatt nodded. "That no one would notice." He gestured to themselves who had been oblivious to it all.

"Why two types?" Piper pondered.

"Because they're enemies," Tia suggested.

"And would rather die than help each other out," Wyatt put in.

"So, they'll be stubborn and watch things go berserk before admitting they could be wrong at something," Leo concluded. "Sounds like two people I know." He smiled, looking at Chris, then Tia.

"It makes sense," Piper said. "But how can we help? We can't see them. Unless you use fairy dust and that, well makes you act like an idiot."

Tia smiled. "Well, I worte this," she took a peice of paper out of her pocket. "It only works for 24 hours but you're still yourself. so I think it works better than the dust."

"Does it actually work?" Chris asked doubtfully.

She nodded, ignoring his pessimism. "It's kind of creepy. Everytime I asked a troll or fairy, they all said the same thing, 'it's a shame that my kind are dying but who cares about their kind?.' If they'd just get along and stood up for each other, more might live."

"It's a shame." They all agreed.

It was getting late and time for Tia to orb home. They did, however, say that they'd help her - even Chris. They believed her theory and she had to admit that she'd felt pretty good when Wyatt had been thinking on the same line as her. It gave her some reassurance that her ideas could possibly help stop this that they weren't totally out there and crazy; maybe they were right. There was still a lot more work to be done, though. But with the help of the next most-powerful witches by her side, Tia was sure they'd succeed.

**A/N: Tell me what ya think! Good, Bad? Little bit of both?Sorry that it's somewhat long. I kinda lost track of words :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the following week, Tia's story had been told to the rest of the Halliwell clan. They also agreed to help. After their origonal impression of Tia had worn off, they all seemed to warm up to her. Except for Chris, naturally.

Currently, she was flipping through the Book of Shadows in the manor's attic with Melinda. Did I say everyone except Chris? That may have been a mistake. Although she wasn't as malicious towards her as her brother was, Melinda still wasn't too pleasant.

"You know," she complained. "We know near nothing on this demon. Or if it is infact a demon. How can we find stuff on him?"

"Well," Tia said, biting her tongue to not snap at the girl. "Your brothers and cousins are now looking for more information."

"Then why are you here?" Melinda's eyes turned mischievious. "And not helping them? Let me guess, you don't have enough powers."

Tia glared at Melinda. "No, maybe that's the reason _you _are here. But that's far from the reason why I'm stuck with you."

She flinched. "You do realize you are now associated with the _most_ powerful witch family ever," she gloated.

She laughed. "Maybe_ family_. But not _being_."

Melinda looked confused. "Uh, Wyatt's here."

She just shook her head, laughing. Standing up, she said, "Your dad really keeps you sheltered." Abruptly she walked over to the other side of the attic, where her magic book had been placed. Maybe she'd find the demon in there.

"What's your problem?" Melinda demanded angrily.

"Right now, Melinda, it's you." She opened the book. Then, telekeneticly started flipping through it.

"You know, we're helping you. You could be nicer."

A mock gasp of surprise escaped her mouth. "Me? Not nice? No, that can't be."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Melinda I just give you what you give me. Ever heard, treat people like you wanted to be treated?"

"I believe it's as, not like," she replied jokingly. Then smiled at her weakly. "I'm sorry. It's just, you just show up and you know my dad so well. Maybe even better than I do...." The small girl glanced down at her hands, her face sullen.

Tia sighed. "Truce?" She didn't really want to comfort the girl. For all she knew, she was just acting to get attention.

"Yeah." She paused. "What did you mean about most powerful _being_?"

Tia smirked. "Your brother isn't the most powerful magical being."

Melinda turned pale. All she could manage out was, "Is... is i-it evil?"

"Am I evil?" Tia asked brightly.

Not catching on, Melinda backed away. "Are you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "God, you guys are _so _stupid. No offense."

"Some taken," she muttered. "So, it's you?"

She just nodded. The slammed her magic book violently. "You're right! We don't know enough to turn to a book."

"Thank you!"

Tia had a feeling no one ever really listened to Melinda. "Then," she smiled and held her hand out to the girl, "why don't we go get some information oursleves?"

Melinda beamed. She'd never actually been allowed to face a demon before. "Yes!" she cheered, grabbing the girl's hand.

_It's a good thing I'm not evil; this girl would be dead by now if I was._ The two orbed out of the manor just as Wyatt, Chris, Pam, Prissy, Ladybug and Padme all orbed in - Phoenix and Henry didn't have powers, strangly.

"Where are they going?" Chris asked anxiously.

They all shrugged but were secretly just as anxious. "Let's go find out," Wyatt replied. "Grab the crystal."

Meanwhile, Melinda and Tia were at magic school. "Why here?" Melinda complained.

"I have no idea." But that wasn't the truth, it had been a last minute decision. She had suddenly realized why Melinda was so excited. She'd never faced a demon before. "What are your powers?"

She pouted, obviously not pleased with the powers. Especially since she was about to tell them to the most powerful magical being of all. "Levitation, and premonition. Sucky, eh?"

"No," Tia assured her. "Premonition is extremely useful." She herself had levitation and although she used it often, without her other powers, she found it beyond useless.

"Yeah, but Ladybug has that too. So I'm no use. They make me look through the books and make potions. They don't let me do _anything_!"

Tia bit her lip. _Why is it this girl who has to get me so mad?_ "They're just being protective, aren't you the youngest?"

She nodded, sulking. "Still-"

"Still, nothing. You could've told me you weren't allowed!" Tia said angrily. "Don't you know that your family would never speak to me again if they found out I almost took you into demon territory? Can't you think at all? God! Maybe it's not a big deal to you, but I need help on this. And without you guys I'm totally screwed. And so are everybody else that's going to die."

She looked taken back. "Then don't tell them," she managed, feeling like a total idiot.

"They're going to wonder where we went! They were orbing in as we orbed out!" People were starting to stare and she knew if the people didn't know who they were, they would've been kicked out by now.

"We can tell them we went to magic school. Then we came back 'cause we realized there was nothing here to help us."

"Don't you know by now Melinda that lying gets you nowhere?" A familliar voice stated from behind them. They both jumped out of their skins. Luckily, it was just Chris and Wyatt. They were both glaring at Melinda angrily. "Melinda -" Wyatt began.

"Wait!" Tia interrupted. "It was my fault. Not hers. I asked her to come and didn't give her a chance to say no," she lied. "Don't be mad at her."

Chris' glare turned over to Tia but it was Wyatt who spoke. He grinned a grin that took her breath away, then said, "Lying won't get you anywhere, either."

Tia and Melinda laughed awkwardly. How long had they been there?

Then Chris added as if reading her mind, "We've been here almost as long as you guys .Let's go home, we think we have some information."

They sighed as the four orbed back.

"Where were you?" Leo and Piper demanded in unison.

"Magic school," Melinda replied innocently.

"Tia, what the Hell?" Leo asked, raging. " Why'd you orb her out? What were you thinking? She doesn't have any fighting powers. She could've gotten hurt!"

Tia glared at her - now, once again - whitelighter. "She never told me that!" She almost yelled. "And she would've been fine if she'd _listen _to me! And you know that! But no! You can't be calm for one second even though you know I wouldn't have let anything happen to her. And she never told me that you guys don't let her go fight demons. You could've told me! It would've been useful, you know.God, Leo." She finished only because she needed oxygen in her lungs.

Leo just gaped. Everything she said was true. But he stilll hadn't told Piper or anyone about Tia's long list of powers, many of which could protect Melinda and make up for her lack of offensive powers. "You're right," he mumbled.

"She's right?" Piper repeated, confused.

Tia just kept quiet. Wyatt and Chris - not that she cared what _he_ thought - must think she's a freak. She'd just spazzed at two people all within one hour. She really was a freak. Accidently, she looked up and met Wyatt's glance. He winked at her and she looked away, blushing madly.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and for a second they thoguht he was going to pull a Tia and make a long speech. But he didn't. "Tia's, kind of, a lot more powerful than Wyatt. And you guys. And you guys all put together."

Their eyes all bulged except Melinda. It felt good to know something before everybody else did, she glowed.

"And you thought I was evil," Tia said, attempting to tease them.

Shockingly, it worked. They all laughed. Even Chris!

**A/N: Kay, so I dont know the point of this chapter, um. I found It and figured it could work until I finish the next chapter that actually has a point. So, R&R but not too hardly :P Im already aware that it sucks!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!!! :) This Chapter's kind of Chris/TIa (And of course I HAD to put some Tia/Wyatt in here) but theres some demon stuff too :) And Im kinda stuck on where to take this, Chris or Wyatt, can't decide. Any advice, please tell me!!! Now, I hope, you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The information that Wyatt and Chris had told them they'd found proved to be more useful than Tia had expected. It appears to be that Tia and Wyatt's joint theory was not just a theory but pure facts. Maybe it had to do with Wyatt's key knowledge or Tia's power to sense things will happen before they do - simular to premonition only not as exact and she never usually realizes the feeling was from that power until the thing actually happened.

Nonetheless, accurate. She walked into her own home, feeling proud. Maybe they could really defeat this demon. Then, crashing her hopes, she saw her angry mom coming towards her. _Shit!_

"Where the Hell have you been?" she demanded.

"At the Halliwells." _Why should _I_ explain myself to _you, was what she'd wanted to say but picking a fight with her mother wasn't a smart thing to do. Then again, she could always just orb out; her mom couldn't keep her here!

"Why?"

"I'm working on... something."

"Magical?"

"Maybe I'm dating one of them!" She bluffed, hoping her mom would buy it.

"Who'd be stupid enough to date you," she scoffed.

_Is she drunk?_ Tia thougth anxiously. _No, just being a bitch. Or herself if you'd like the truth._ She felt like she was going to cry, though. She knew she was pretty, but still. It wasn't much assurance when no one asked her out, or showed interest in her. Having her mom say that to her face, kind of just made it worse. And Chris hating her so much didn't help that lack of confidence. "Whatever."

She tried to walk away but then her mom demanded,"Well, is it magical?"

"What's it to you?" Tia snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm your mother, show some resepect."

"Sorry," Tia said flatly, "I don't show respect to whores."

She saw her mother bring her hand up. She was about to slap her. Extremely hard by the looks of it. Quickly Tia orbed out feeling tears form in her eyes once again. Sure her and her mother argued a lot, and never really got along. _But_ her mother had never hit her or even attempted to before. The sobs started to come out quicker. She then found herself on the doorstep of the manor. No way would she go in there! They could not see her cry. Plus, the car was gone so they were probably out. Thank God.

Tia placed herself into a comfortable sitting position on the steps. Maybe if her tears subsided - which they didn't - she'd knock. She jumped, suppressing a scream, when the door opened. There Chris stood, in the doorway, confused and a bit angry. "Why are you sitting there?"

Tia glared up at him; then felt bad. He didn't know she'd just argued with her mom, that her mom had just almost hit her. Why was she being such a bitch? "No reason."

"Well, you're obviously here for a reason." Then a look of disgust crossed his face. "Would you like to come in?"

Tia sighed but nodded. She knew that look. He didn't want her in there, it was out of manners. Plus, he was home alone. He probably liked it that way.

However, he did surprise her when, once they were both sitting on the couch, asked her, "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?" with real sincerity.

She bit her lip. Attempting to hide her tears. "Are you doing anything?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head, taking his best shot to not roll his eyes. Yeah, he didn't succeed. "Why?" Suddenly he was nervous.

"Do you wanna work on the demon thing?"

"Yeah sure."

That's how her night began. They headed straight for the attic. While they looked through the two large books, they had some things to consider now; they weren't searching blind. One, the demon was a type of bounty hunter. He must be, right? The Charmed Ones and their offspring, being on good terms with both trolls and fairies, had convinced the two species to look out for each other. Watch each others' backs. It was proving useful, too. They had also got some characteristics on the demon, too, since all his prey weren't dead.

Long black hair, with a dirty and ruddy looking, black beard. He was around seven feet - _Why are demons so tall? _- and apparently a nice looking six pack. They were informed on other things to look for, too.

"Hey," Chris called. "I think I found something!"

She rushed over. She read the description outloud and shook her head. "This guys only against small creatures. The guy we're after killed some witches too. Damn, he's sneeky about it. Plus he's power crazy."

"Sorry," he muttered.

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Really?" he questioned in disbelief. "If you would've done that I probably would've slapped you." He laughed.

She cringed, though. His words brought back bad memories.... She blinked furiously, fighting back tears.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up surprised at his tone. She glanced into his emerald eyes. He was almost as hot as his Wyatt. She shook her head, knocking the thoughts out of her head. He continued, "I didn't mean it literally. I was just stating I'd be mad."

"It wasn't that, it was just something my mom -" she cut herself off. A little too late though.

"Your mom slapped you!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened. Dang, these Halliwell boys were smart! "She tried to," she sighed, not bothering to come up with a lie.

The most unexpected thing in the world happened. Chris - Christopher freaking Halliwell! - wrapped his arms around Tia, comfortingly. "That's why you came here?" He felt her nod in his chest. "I'm so sorry, you must think I'm such an asswhole."

"Well, don't you want her to think the truth, Halliwell?" They both jerked away from each other, startled by the chilling voice. Just their luck! "Oh, come on?" the evil being laughed. "Show up hands who didn't see this coming?" - indicating he'd been watching the, - "The moody asswhole and the hot spunky chick. So clichè. It's a shame you won't live long enough for your relationship to bloom."

"That's utterly disgusting and good luck with that, bud." Tia laughed, bubbily.

"Oh, so you're open to dates?" The man raised his eyebrows suggestively.

_When I complained at not having a date, this is _so_ not what I meant! _"Not for you. Not powerful enough." She brought her hands up, ready to blow him up.

"Wait," he said, with such a relaxed tone, it scared Tia. "It almost hurts that you won't date such a handsome man as I. But it hurts more that you doubt my powers so much, babe. Do you honestly think I'd die from _your_ molecular combustion."

She nodded. "You see," she stated, non-chalant. "You've been watching us, probably some one sent you here. Some one more powerful than you. Am I right?" He gulped. It was very slight and if it hadn't been what she was looking for, she wouldn't have noticed a change in his calm features. "Plus, with an extremely powerful demon around, a bounty hunter at that, it's quite obvious that it's him your working for. Quite pathetic really. And," a smile played on her pretty face, "You made an amateur mistake. You kept cool at my accusations, but.... Upper level demons don't flirt." The, now identified, warlock's features dropped. He was about to flee. "Just _lower level, warlock scum_!" With that she flung her fingers open. Pieces of warlock flew everywhere.

Chris stared in amazement. "Wow," he composed himself a bit. "I guess your long speeches do come in handy. But you had a thing wrong. Demons do flirt."

She shrugged as if a crazy, evil, magical being coming in to attempt to kill her was nothing. Even Chris and Wyatt had to admit it bugged them a bit. Then again after what Leo had told them about her after she left, it made sense she wasn't afraid of much. "I know, but he doesn't know that! Plus we know he's working for that dude, so there's probably more like him. Now I'm starting to wonder if he's all that powerful. Especially with such a weak sidekick. Then again he was quite convincing, wasn't he?Oh! Maybe that was the point. To trick us so we'd get cocky. He's good! Then again, I could be wrong. You -"

"When I said your babbling was a good thing," Chris interrupted, failing to stay in the monotone tone he usually addressed her in, "I think it was just temperary insanity."

"Wow, Chris Halliwell joking!" Her sad mood was completely gone. "I never thought I'd see the day. Especially joking with me!"

He laughed. "I'm not that bad when I actually like the person."

She gasped in mock hurt. "You don't like me! I never would've guessed!"

He grinned. "I said I didn't like you. Definitely doesn't mean I still feel that way."

She smiled, genuinely pleased at his words. "S'good to know."

He laughed. "You know, I think we found out enough crap tonight."

"Oh," she said in disppointment. It was only quarter to nine. Her mom would still be up, it was going to be hell at home. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Or, you could spend the night."

"Excuse me?" Tia blurted without taking the time to ackknowledge what he'd meant.

He chuckled. "Like you said before, 'That's utterly disgusting.' I meant, incase you didn't want to face your mom."

"Yeah," she said blushing. "I know I was kidding."

"Maybe a warlock will buy your bluff, but I'll warn you now, me and Wyatt aren't as easily fooled."

"Wyatt and I," she muttered under her breath, she was such a nerd. "We'll see." She giggled and exited the attic.

The rest of the Halliwells came home soon and Piper agreed to let her stay the night. "I hope it's okay, you'll have to sleep on the couch."

Tia nodded, she'd take it greatfully over her own home. She sat on the couch, everyone had gone to bed except Wyatt. He was in the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted, coming over to sit beside her. They had informed them of all the events of the night, except for the one about her mom. "You okay?"

She gaped at him. Was this boy ever observant! "That obvious?"

He smiled, turning towards her. "What's wrong?"

"My mom's a bitch."

"Harsh," he said. _I've heard _that_ before,_ she thought, remembering one of the first times he'd flirted with her. "I know you don't get along and all, but why the sudden maliciousness?"

She sighed. Wyatt was the only Halliwell, besides Leo and partially Chris, that she'd confided in. He really gave her the best reaction. Then blurted out the whole story to what had happened with her mom. She honestly felt a bit guilty that she told Wyatt a lot more than she told Chris. After she told her story, she glanced up into those blue eyes. Correction, did she think that Chris was just as hot as Wyatt? _Wrong!_ Nobody could be that gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry, Tia. I mean... I don't... know what to say."

She giggled a bit. Why she giggled so much around him was unknown. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Okay." He pretended to ponder on what they could talk about, although he alrady knew what he was going to say. Of course, this was oblivous to Tia. "So Chris said you were pretty calm with that warlock."

She felt her finger start to twirl a strand of her hair flirtatiously. She didn't attempt to stop it. "Was there really any reason for me to be scared?" she taunted.

He laughed. _How is his laugh allowed to be so beautiful?_ "Bravery? I like that in a girl." He winked.

This time no one was around to interupt her from flirting back. "Wow, a boy who's not shy? I like." She giggled because she didn't know how to wink without looking like her eyes having a seizure**. Spelling?** Not the most attractive thing. Subconsciously, she shifted her weight to a position forcing the shirt Piper had let her borrow extend lower down her chest than it was already - okay maybe it wasn't completely subconscious! But what pleased her more than anything, wasn't when Wyatt's eyes appraised her chest and he smiled; it was when his glance free-willingly left her chest and went to her face. His smile grew wider. _He wasn't a total pig!!!_ That made her day. It beat out that Chris no longer hated her by a long shot.

"Good," he said, leaning closer to her. " 'Cause I'm not shy." Then his smile turned mischievious. "Now get out of my bed!"

"Huh?" She was confused. Did he mean he was making her sleep on the floor? Maybe he was a pig.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you," - _Here it comes,_ she thought, this was the moment where he admitted to totally leading her on when he thought she was just a prize trophy. How many times had this happen before? - "sleep on this piece of junk did you? My room's the second on the left up the stairs."

She felt the blood rushed to her cheeks, as her heart skipped a few beats. How had she even considered this total sweetheart to be a pig? "W-Wyatt, I can't! If it sucks I can't expect you to sleep on it."

"I don't mind. Now go! You said it yourself, I'm very persistent."

She sighed. "Second on the left?" she asked patheticly as a triumphant smile took over Wyatt's face.

"Yup. Night Babe."

Tia was extremely lucky the room was black when she heard that comment. The smile on her face along with her flushed cheeks. It would've completely gave away the flattery she felt towards a comment that Wyatt probably said to every girl that he wasn't related to.

**A/N: Can't ya tell I just love Wyatt? I know it sucks. But it was fun to write. Maybe that's just cuz Ive had too much sugar. hehe sorry. Well R&R and please please please tell me who you think Tia should wind up with!!!**

**P.S. If theres a lot of mistakes I do most of my editing b4 i go to school so thats pretty early and im not in my best state of mind :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!! Thanks to wizziewoo123 and lizardmomma! My only reviewers lol So, I still don't know if I should go Chris or Wyatt so please R&R and tell me your suggestion :)**

**Chapter 5**

Tia exited Wyatt's bedroom the next morning with a huge smile on her face. His bed had to be the most comfortable bed in the world. Way more comfier than the bed her mother had bought her. Yeah, her mom works all hours of the day yet she can't afford to buy her a half-decent bed? Bull.

Chris was exiting his bedroom just as she was. She smiled warmly at the boy who had taken over most of her dreams. "Good Morning!" she said cheerfully.

Chris gaped, glancing from the door Tia had come from and Tia herself. "Did you sleep with W-Wyatt?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed, _This is gonna be fun!_ "Jealous?" she asked, winking at him.

He glared at her maliciously. He was about to storm off when Tia rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. Wyatt offered me his bed and he slept on the couch."

"Whatever." He headed back into his room.

Tia frowned. He _was_ extremely moody. She shrugged, atleast she could count on his brother for some teasing fun. She was beginning to distinguish the ups and downs of the Halliwell boys. Wyatt was, well, a God. Extreme powers, extreme looks, extreme personality. All in a good way. But there was a downside to that in Tia's opinion. He was _perfect_. Plain and simple, he truly was. Too perfect. Especially for her. Sure she was powerful, pretty and her personality was usually good. She was, however, far from perfect. Then there was Chris. He was... Chris. Stubborn and moody, then nice, sweet and fun. Then back to stubborn and moody all over again. Like his brother, he was good looking, maybe not as much but definitely good looking. Unlike his brother, he was flawed. Not perfect. But that quality, to Tia, made him perfect. So you see, the problem is she found that she enjoyed the brothers' company and presence equally. She liked them equally.

Joyfully, she pretty-near skipped down the stairs. She found Wyatt still on the couch but now sitting up watching television. It took her all of five seconds to realize he was shirtless. Six pack. Nice. She walked over and smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks for, uh, letting me sleep in your bed."

He grinned cheekily at her. "Anytime." Then he glanced at his bare chest and blushed. Quickly, he grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head. "Sorry."

"I wasn't complaining was I?" she teased, taking a seat beside him.

"Well I could always take it back off..." he teased back.

"Or you both could keep your clothes on for once," Chris grumbled, taking a seat on the couch between Tia and Wyatt. It took her a second to realize he was just kidding.

"Very funny," Wyatt said sarcasticly.

"Do you guys want breakfast?" Piper asked, coming down the stairs into the sitting room.

They all agreed and ,made their way to the kitchen to bug Piper until breakfast was ready. After breakfast, the day went by pretty fast. Tia ignored about fifty calls and texts from her mom. Then she orbed to her house when she was sure her mom wasn't home and got dressed. Chris and Wyatt offered to take her to the movies. When they got there Chris and Wyatt both thought this horror movie would be good. Even though she really didn't want to see it, she figured if both of them agreed on something, it must be a first so she shouldn't ruin it.

"Wow, a movie about witches that actually got most stuff right," Chris said dryly. "Shocker."

Wyatt shrugged. "Come on, Chris. It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Tia just stood there smiling. The two could be so funny sometimes. It was amusing. "So Chris," she said casually, "is that your new catch-phrase?"

"What'd'ya mean?" Chris asked innocently while Wyatt and her smirked at each other.

"Well, that is the third time you said that to me today."

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Whatever."

They arrive at the manor to see Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe crammed over the table looking at the Book Of Shadows. "What's wrong?" Wyatt asked immediately.

"We've got a few reports from the fairies and trolls. More have died." Paige frowned.

"And," Leo continued, "a few whitelighters' charges have been murdered."

"A few?" Tia echoed hopelessly. "Whoever he is must be getting stronger then."

Chris nodded. "I don't know about fairies or trolls but the demon would gain powers with every witch he kills."

"This is bad." They all grunted or sighed in agreement. "To the attic?" Chris suggested.

"Okay," Piper said, "Wy, Tia, you two go in the attic, try to find something. The rest of us will go and get some information."

Tia's mouth dropped. Why did she always have to stay here? She was the most powerful. "Leo," she started to complain but he shook his head and they all orbed out.

She groaned and crossed her arms across her chest. "This isn't fair!"

Wyatt gasped in mock hurt. "You don't wanna hang out with me?"

She just glared at him, not in a good mood. "It's not fair!" she repeated, louder now. "Everybody has got to go get evidence and that stupid crap except me! Well, Melinda too but she doesn't count. And it's so stupid because I can obviously do it just as well. And I can protect everybody too. It's not fair! It sucks. You know, just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. The Charmed Ones are girls too and they get to go. Now, Piper won't even let me get information! I mean, really, to get dirt we should go to the underworld! Sure, it's dangerous, but it's the only way to get the information we need! You and I are like, totally able to go down and get it. And if someone doesn't more people are going to die! And it'll be all –"

Wyatt was getting used to her long, fast speeches by now and he could even make them out now. Honestly, he thought she had a point. "Then let's go!"

"Really?" She smiled widely.

"Sure. I mean," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and waved his arm width wise in front of them, then looked at her cockily, "I mean, you and I are the _most powerful _witchesof _all time_. And since it will help, it makes sense."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then pulling herself away she blushed and help out her hand. "Shall we?"

He nodded vigorously and took her hand.

**Sorry that it's so short! I promise the next one will be longer and maybe action filled, if I'm capable of writing that! Lol, please R&R!!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, It's been like 4 months since I last updated :/ I really suck. So for those of you who read my Story Love Within A Manor, i am planning on making a sequel BUT as you can see, I suck at updating, and right now I'm working on three stories (Story of a girl, Third Wheel, Complicated and this one) so once I finish one of them, I will start the next one. Lol. So, sorry for not updating and here I go**

**Chapter 6**

Tia hadn't remembered the underworld looking so... creepy? Was that the word? Not really but it would do. She glanced around the towering walls of rock that surrounded them. The ground wasn't as smooth as she remembered it either; there were tons of pointed rocks, rigid crevasses and lumps of sand sticking in and out randomly. Then again, last time she was down here, she'd orbed into a ritual; therefore, they would most likely have it in a semi-decent place.

She shivered as they headed down one of the dimly lit tunnels.

"You okay?" Wyatt whispered.

Just then, a small cluster of bats flew down the tunnel shrieking in high-pitched squeals. Tia jumped out of the way – which just so happened to be right into Wyatt's muscled arms – but before she could scream the "what the hell" that she'd wanted to, Wyatt's hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Calm down. It's just how they can tell where to go." He smirked. "Why are you so jumpy?"

She gulped, then shrugged. "I don't know."

He didn't buy it. "You know you can tell me, right? We're more than just partners. We're friends, too."

She returned the warm smile. "Thanks, it's just well... last time I was down here was the last time I saw my dad. It was like two or three years ago."

Wyatt's eyes widened. He ducked under a rough rock sticking out of the tunnel's wall before asking, "Did he die?"

She shook her head, pausing to consider which path to take as they came to a fork. "Right?" she asked.

"You tell me?"

"How'd you know?" she asked him, figuring that he found out about one of her powers.

He smiled. "Just a superstition."

Tia closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a stabbing pain in her stomach; it pounded in the left direction. "Left."

"That's a pretty cool power." Wyatt seemed genuinely impressed.

She shrugged. "It helps out a lot."

"So..." Wyatt started awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you seen your dad in two or three years."

She exhaled. It's not like the Elders could watch her in the underworld – for some unknown reason. "The Elders hate me."

"I doubt that."

Tia laughed. "I don't. I used to think that I wasn't allowed to see my dad because whitelighters and witches weren't allowed to have kids or even be together; which is true. But you live with your dad and we're not the only ones." This came as a shock to him. "I've ran into other witch-whitelighters before and they are allowed to know both their parents."

"That makes no sense," he whispered, since, after all, they were in demon territory.

"It kind of does. I mean, that Gideon dude tried to kill you or turn you evil because he wanted your power, or something. Right?"

"Something like that."

"Well. Even then the Elders found you somewhat of a threat. And I'm more powerful than you, so if I turned evil... things would be really bad. I don't honestly know why they won't let me see my dad but that's the story behind it I guess. And you know what?"

He looked at her. He was unable to answer though, he was in shock from her story.

She took his look as a form of "what" and said, "The six months between when i told Leo I didn't want him as a whitelighter and when I came to see you guys, I didn't have a whitelighter at all."

"Why?" he asked, getting his voice back.

Again, Tia shrugged. "Because the Elders hate me. Your dad asked them to reassign me and they didn't. They figured if I was dead, they wouldn't have to worry about me taking over the underworld."

"Oh."

They stayed quiet for awhile while they walked. Wyatt flung his arm up to stop her in her tracks right before they turned a corner. He put a finger to his lips and nodded his head the the direction of the corner.

"Yes, sir. Our team has killed about twenty-five percent of the troll populations and a good thirty-five percent of the fairy one," Tia and Wyatt overheard a deep voice say.

"Very good," came another deep voice. Only this one was menacing. Every sound he made just screamed evil. "Wait... only twenty-five?"

"Uh, uh, yes sir. You see, _the_ girl and the Charmed Ones are in on this now. They've warned the trolls and fairies that in order to survive they have to stick together." It always amazed Tia – in an annoying way – of how the demons always knew everything on their side yet it took them forever to learn everything about demons.

"I thought that your plan was genius master." Another voice spoke, trying to calm the now furious "master".

"Maybe it was and you buffoons screwed it up." A growl came from his mouth. "No one should have noticed it. How the hell did the Charmed Ones get involved?"

"The girl, she asked them for help. Their whitelighter is her whitelighter so when she went back to him, they joined in on her theory. Now they have proof."

Tia and Wyatt looked at each other, horrified. How long had the guy's buffoons been watching her? How much did they know?

"I guess we underestimated her. I thought without a whitelighter she would get killed eventually. That's why I went to them disguised as Leo and told them I thought she didn't need another one."

Wyatt noticed how Tia looked a little mad that her theory wasn't as correct as she thought. The Elders had been stupid enough to fall for a trick, but not stupid enough to despise someone as powerful as Tia.

"Another genius move that somehow failed, master," said the suck-up.

"Silence!" The "master" yelled. "He's coming, most likely with news."

_Ohmygod! There's someone coming!_ Tia thought frantically, as they heard footsteps coming down the same tunnel they were hiding in against the wall. She grabbed Wyatt's hand and focused"

_In trouble and can't be seen,_

_make their view of us screened,_

_Make Wyatt and I invisible and unheard._

_Until we are out of the underworld._

Okay, so it was the worst spell she'd ever come up with, ever. But she was put on the spot and orbing out was no option. After all, they were getting some excellent information that they needed; what they came for.

She prayed that it worked. Thankfully, the warlock walked past them without noticing them. Tia looked at Wyatt – who she could still see – and mouthed, "That's him," with a confused expression. The guy that had just walked by was a mirror image of the warlock she'd vanquished with Chris the night before.

Knowing that they weren't able to be seen or heard., they walked into the clearing. The boy who'd Tia had called the suck up was the man that all the victims had described: tall, abs, black hair, scruffy beard. The other one who'd known the information was... another exact replica of the warlock they vanquished.

Wyatt smiled knowingly. "It's a disguise. The guy you vanquished probably didn't actually look like that either."

Inhaling, Tia tried to relax and listen.

"Tartarus! My lord, I have good news!"

Wyatt and Tia smiled at each other, they knew the demons name. This was great!

"You buffoon!" The now identified, Tartarus exclaimed. "Never use my real name again! You never know who's listening or watching. Just because no one's in here now" – their smiles widened – "doesn't mean you shouldn't practice just in case."

"Of course sir."

"One more slip and your gone. Now what is this news?"

The warlock clone grinned devilishly. "Another witch has been killed."

Tia's jaw dropped, Wyatt's eyes widened, they both gasped.

"Did you hear that?" Tartarus demanded.

"Yes sir," the three servants replied.

Wyatt and Tia stayed still, what could they do? Would these guys be able to see orbs?

"What was it?"

Two of them shrugged, but the scruffy bearded guy answered, "There's a ritual going on just a cave or two over. They can't hear us, but sadly we can sometimes hear them."

The two witch-whitelighters sighed in relief.

"Alright. Do you know who? What powers did they have? Were they powerful? Perhaps the girl or a Charmed One?"

Wyatt stiffened.

"No, she wasn't very powerful. And I wish she was a Charmed One! Her only power was levitation. Sadly."

Tartarus seemed disappointed. "Where's my wand containing the powers?"

"Drakus and Erin have it, they're after another witch – another low level one – now. Once they've got her, they'll bring it to you."

He nodded.

Wyatt nudged Tia. "Once those people come back, we telekenetically get it, orb out. Get everyone, warn the Elders. Put the wand with them, get them to the the heavens so _no one_ can come in or out. Then we get this Tartarus guy, somehow."

She nodded.

"Sir?" The clone who'd already been in the cavern with Tartarus asked.

"Yes?"

"If you want some Charmed power, I know a way to get it."

He looked interested, they looked terrified. "How?"

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell. She only has levitation and premonition but she still has enhanced power due to being a descendant of the Charmed Ones. They never pay attention to her, at least not when there's magic involved. She'd be an easy target. No offensive power whatsoever."

They all laughed devilishly.

"As soon as they come." Tia told him with venom in her voice. She wasn't that close with Melinda but no way in hell was she going to let the innocent girl die.

Wyatt agreed, shaking. Partly in anger, partly in terror.

"Ah! Here they come now."

"Master!" greeted another clone as a female version of the warlocks greeted with a "Sir!"

"Ready?" Wyatt whispered.

She put his hand on him. "As soon as I have it in my hand, orb us out."

He nodded.

"Did you get the other witch."

They nodded. The female who was presumed to be Erin said, "She was easy but the Charmed Ones were on their way – without the Twice Blessed Idiot – so we had to leave quickly. Without having time to clean our tracks."

Again, Tartarus looked disgruntled but he was still glad that they got her. "Hand me the wand, woman."

As Erin held it out to him, Tia motioned her hand towards herself and the wand of powers flew to her hands. Without her having to tell him when, he orbed them out and straight into the manor's living room.

**So... no action but I'm kind of thinking of a plot now, so it might be all good. REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating at all, i know, I suck. Anyway, a few people thought I moved to fast in the last chapter and they were kinda lost so this is mostly review wiht some new stuff :)**

**And I can't remember who said but to the person who said that when they came back together in the last episode they got along, well, yeah they did, But they were adults then and in this they're just teenagers. lol**

**Chap 7**

"Where the hell have you guys been?" piper demanded, one hand pressed to her forehead which was creased in worry.

"Saving all your asses. You're _welcome_!" Tia rolled her eyes but secretly, she was touched by Piper's worry for _both_ of them. Her own mother wouldn't have cared.

Piper gave her on of her _excuse me?_ looks. "Tia, seriously. You guys can't go frollicking off. This is a serious situation.

"We know, Mom," Wyatt replied for her. "And we weren't 'frollicking', we were in the underworld."

"You were in the _what_?" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris all exclaimed in unison. Then Chris continued, "What the hell were you thinking, Wyatt?"

I glared at Chris. "It was a mutual decision..." I muttered.

Chris, however, ignored me and was still fuming at Wyatt. "You could've gotten her killed!" hastily he tacked on, "And you, too."

Before Wyatt had time to say his comeback; which most likely went along the lines of _thanks for caring for me, you douche_, I cut in, "Chris, shut up. I think it's time you get it in your fucking head that I can take care of myself." Thank God Melinda wasn't in the room for what I said next... "And if it wasn't for us going down there, next week you wouldn't have a sister."

Okay, have you ever said something really harsh – but true – and then as soon as it leaves your mouth and you saw everybody's reaction, you wish you could just dig your own grave? Well that was an understatement for how she felt right at that moment. Leo and Chris were shocked to say the least. Paige and Phoebe were wide-eyed and their breathign accelerated. Piper... Tia could tell she was about to cry.

Tia opened her mouth but no words came out. She glancd around the room but still was at a loss for words. "I-I-I'm so sorry." Her breathing accelerated, as well, and she was almost hyperventilating. "I was mad... and... and I-I should've told you guys another way but... I wasn't... I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm s-so sorry."

"Calm down," Wyatt whispered, trying to hide his sadness. "They had to find out eventually."

"Not like this," she whispered back, feeling the worst she'd felt in awhile.

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on!" Piper yelled in frustration.

Tia inhaled a shakey breath; she'd lost her usualy confidence long ago. So instead of speaking immediately, she handed them the wand of powers. "This wand has all the powers of all the witches Tartarus has killed."

"Who's Tartarus?" Phoebe asked.

"The demon we've been after all along. When we got down there, I put a spell on us so no one could see us. Tartarus was there with his two henchmen, two of them, I shoudl say. They were talking about how they killed a witch and how they were doing killing the faeries and trolls. "Out fo breath, she paused.

"Luckily, Wyatt ook up after her. "We found out why the Elders didn't reasign Tia a whitelighter.

"Why?" Leo asked with interest.

"He went up to the Eders disguised as you and said you thought she didn't nee one."

"And they believed it?"

"Apparently."

"Idiots," Chris muttered.

"Anything else?"

They nodded. "A lot," Tia breathed before letting Wyatt continue, "They know all about everything Tis has done and us and ... they want Charmed power."

"But what demon doesn't?" Paige pointed out.

He nodded. "Yeah, but this time, they've got a damn good plan on how to get it."

"That's what Tia meant about Melinda?" Piper asked quietly.

Nodding, Tia said, "They know she has no offensive power and that she's left alone a lot. So, I think they figured if they sent us all on wild goose chases, it would leave her alone. Then they'd..." she didn't say the word, she wasn't sure how to, "and take her power. Giving them Charmed power." Pausing to let them take it in, Tia's eyes drifted to Chris, he was worried, he was pissed, and he was terrfied. She wanted to walk over and hug him, comfort the complicated boy.

When Tia didn't continue, Wyatt informed them "We found out that he has all his henchmen disguised in the same appearance as the warlock – the one Tia and Chris vanquished. Then two more fo his henchmen came in – they had the wand. They're the ones who killed the innocent you were trying to save. They didn't clear their tracks. Did you find anything?"

They all shook their heads. "We didn't look," Paige said regrettfully.

Ignoring his annoyance, Wyatt announced, "Well, they're the ones who came up with the idea of... Melinda. That's about all we figured out."

Surprisingly, Phoebe grinned. "_About all_? That's a lot! This is great; we just have to check the book." She lost her grin but the hint of hope was still in her eyes.

"First off, what do we do with this?" Leo asked, gestering to the wand.

"Well," Tia told them, "we thought you could take it to the Elders and have a lock down put on up there. If there's a seal put in where _nothing _could get in or out, there's no way Tartarus could get in there... again."

Leo shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "That would leave too many witches unprotected."

"Well, I didn't say they'd have to go up there, they could stay here if they felt it was necissary," Tia protested although she knew her chances of winning were slim... to none.

"Then the whitelighters couldn't go to the Elders for helf," leo pointed out.

"Oh come on!" she complained. "Do whitelights actuallyeven do that that often anyway?" _It's not like they're any help anyway_, she wasnted to add but didn't.

"Yes, many do," Leo replied, remembering his old friend Natalie.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" she demanded shortly.

"What about magic school?" Chris offered, really speaking for the first time since Tia had told him off.

Wyatt perked up. "Yeah, we could just put a seal on the magic school."

"Then put a smaller seal on the room its in so none of the kids there could get their hands on it," Chris added.

"Uh there's a problem wiht your theory, boys," Tia said. Instantly, Chris' face dropped a bit but she recovered quickly by explaining to them what she'd meant. "No, the magic school is a great idea. But when we seal it, we have to be outside the magic school or else we'll be suck in there and won't be able to get out to kill the demon."

"Why wouldn't we just seal the room off whiel we're in the magic school, then seal the magic school off after we get out?" Chris asked.

"Because, seals take up a lot of magic and the first one we'd do would be a lot stronger than the first one. They might be able to break the one."

"But don't we want the most protection on the wand?" Chris reasoned, and the appocolypse must be coming because Wyatt was agreeing with them.

"Um, _hello_!" Paige exclamed. "As the headmistress of magic school, I must point out that my student's lives are just as, most likely more important than that wand!"

"Uh, if those demons got that wand they could end the world, if they got those kids they could end their lives." Tia began to wonder why she'd ever started having feelings for that boy...

"Chris!" The entire female population of the room yelled at him.

"Stop being so dramatic. If the demon got the wand it wouldn't be the end of the world – okay, well technically, it could end into that but..." She stopped, then realizing she wasn't helping said. "If there's a really stong seal, they couldn't get into magic school to begin with so the second seal really would only be precautionary."

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

Then a brilliant idea hit her! "Oh my god!" Everyone turned and stared at her, confused. "We could all put the seal on the magic school together but have Melinda inside the school. Then after the seals put on, she could put another seal on the room. It would be perfect, we'd have two seals of good power and Melinda would be safe!"

Everyone was thrilled by the idea. "Slight problem," Piper announced. "All seals have a reverse. So if we used one in _any_ book the demon's could figure out the reverse of it."

Tia shrugged although everyone else looked dejected by Piper's words. "So we just make up two new ones and don't say the reverse one out loud until it's time to do it. That way no one else could find it out."

"What if the reverse spell didn't work? And who's going to write it?"

Tia tried not to claw out Piper's eyes, she was so much of a put down! "It will work if it's wrote for it, if not, it wouldn't take long to figure out another one that _would_ work. And Phoebe's good at writign spells, a seals not much different. Wyatt and I could help her if she wants help, so could everyone else." I could tell Piper was getting annoyed out how I had an answer for all her questions so I decided to be nice, "Just calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Melinda can't go to magic school alone," Phoebe pointed out. "She'd be scared if she didn't know anyone."

Finally a question Tia had no answer for... Luckily, Chris did. "The twins could go, it would make the seal on the room stronger too."

It was quiet for a minute, then Piper announced. "Okay, let's get to work. Chris, Paige, go through the book of shadows for a vanquishing potion, wake up Melinda if you need to. Phoebe, Wyatt, Tia, work on that seal. And Leo, go talk to the Elders." She looked puzzled as if she forgot someone.

"You, mom," Wyatt told her.

She smiled at him and through clenched teeth said, "Thank you son. I realize that. Um..."

Everyone could see Piper was tired and probably needed sleep more than the rest of us. After all, can you imagine finding out your only daughter would've died soon? Ouch... "Just go to bed, piper. We'll call you if we need you."

She was reluctant at first but then agreed.

"'Kay, guys. We don't have much time," Tia said. "Let's get to work!"

**Review please :)**

**And I knwo Piper's kinda bitchy in this one, but don't get me wrong, she's my fave character :D lol and also, she just found out her daughter couldve died. Realistically i think thats a reason to freak out.**

**Anywho... I also suck at comign up with spells, as im sure you noticed, so if anyone wants to send me one please just message me it or somethin, i'll give you credit and everything, if not I just won't put the actualy thing, lol. :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi guys,**

**I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. I really have no interest in writing it, I know how I want it to end but for the middle of it, I have no idea :/**

**I really sorry. I just don't want you to wait for an update if it's not coming. I might someday if I feel into it again... but you know ... :P**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry!**


End file.
